


A Matter of Control

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Wonho, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Toys, again please don't judge my sins, and also handcuff bondage, because i needed wonho in a choker here as well, but i love bottom!wonho too much for that, don't judge my sins, i do that enough, master kink, no slave or pet kink to this, only master, overly demanding and dominant hyungwon, please save me from my sins, wonho tries to dominate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon decided to try giving Hoseok control for at least one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Save me God for I have sinned and I keep on sinning endlessly. My sins are only getting worse  
> They are evolving and getting stronger. What is wrong with me? Save my soul.

It wasn't that he wanted his own moment of dominance (he rarely ever thought about it actually), he never even asked before if he could have his moment of control; switch up their power play a bit.  So when he went to Hyungwon asking if they could try a little experimenting, he understood why the younger was so surprised at the suggestion.  It was no secret to them that Hyungwon liked having dominance over him, and Hoseok himself loved that with every ounce he could give.  He liked how demanding Hyungwon could get, how impatient and rough he was.  He liked it whenever Hyungwon would tell him what was gonna happen next as though he had it all planned out since the beginning.  So when he found himself even bringing up such a suggestion, he admitted he was surprised with himself for wanting to play around outside of his submissive side.

What surprised him the most was that it hadn't even taken Hyungwon more than a minute or two to agree to it (of course, he first teased and asked if Hoseok could even handle it).

As they finally got it started though, Hoseok ended up asking if they could try something else as well with a little bit of bondage and perhaps that's how they ended up in this situation:  At the dining table with a chair pulled out someways for Hyungwon to sit in, his clothes already stripped and his hands locked behind the chair by a pair of cheap  toy handcuffs -- Hoseok's idea of light bondage.  They even had a bag thrown somewhere to one of the sides filled with just a bunch of random things Hoseok wanted to experiment with.  Hyungwon wasn't very pleased with the handcuffs idea as he couldn't even touch Hoseok anymore.  Perhaps that was also Hoseok's idea of having control over Hyungwon though, and it was working Hyungwon couldn't deny that.

After kicking off his underwear, Hoseok threw a leg over Hyungwon's lap and straddled him.  He made certain that their erections touched, smiling to himself when Hyungwon shifted a little underneath him in an attempt to get more friction.  Hoseok cupped his hands around Hyungwon's cheeks and leaned close pausing for a moment to run his tongue softly over Hyungwon's plump lips.

"How am I doing?" he asked, rocking his hips back and forth to feel Hyungwon tremble beneath him and the friction that pulled a small groan out of him.

"So fucking good.  Except for these bloody handcuffs that is."  Hoseok pulled away a little, ghosting his fingers down Hyungwon's neck.  "I like the added touch of the choker, though," Hyungwon commented, his eyes trailing to the leather ring choker wrapped so beautifully around Hoseok's neck.

Hoseok brought a hand to the choker, digging his index finger under the leather strap as he tugged on it.  "So I look hot wearing _only_ this?"  He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, adding a little extra as he bit down on it.  He felt Hyungwon slight movement as the younger tried to buck his hips upwards, needing more touch and attention to his dick.

"That, and you look vulnerable."  Hyungwon wanted to run his fingers through Hoseok's blond locks, but only the sound of the handcuffs rattling was heard as it prevented him from doing so.  He sighed a little, cursing under his breath as he could do nothing but sit there and watch.  "Dammit...  Just you wait for next time 'cause after _this_ ," he lingered on that word, tugging on the handcuffs once again as both a way to clarify what he was talking about and a last desperate attempt to appease his desire to touch Hoseok, "I'm going to have to punish you," he growled.

Running his fingers along the exposed flesh of Hyungwon's chest, Hoseok let the smirk that tugged on his lips finally form as he said, "well, first I get to have my own fun with you."  He could feel how Hyungwon's chest raised and fell gently against his fingertips and he, for a second, fell into the feeling and lost himself in it.  His favourite part was always how Hyungwon's body would react to him; how his body would tremble at his touch and his lips would quiver.  Sometimes Hyungwon did look so innocent in his own ways and it always made Hoseok more than a bit confused how he could appear so precious like that one second and then the next be the complete opposite.  It always drove Hoseok crazy.

The sound of the handcuffs rattling rang in his ears again and brought him back to reality only to be met with Hyungwon's dark eyes running all over his body.  "God, I wanna fuck you so hard."

Hoseok let out a little sigh at that, a small half-moan as he felt his erection throb at just the thought.  His face cracked into a smile and he grasped his and Hyungwon's members in hand, slowly running his hand over them together.  Hyungwon cursed under his breath, looking down at the hand working over their cocks.  But with one sudden movement, Hyungwon's head was forced up by Hoseok's other hand on his chin.  As they gazes locked again, Hoseok immediately pushed his lips onto Hyungwon's while he increased the speed of his strokes.  Their moans muffled together in the kiss while Hoseok slid his hand down from Hyungwon's chin to his neck, gently wrapping his fingers around the delicate area.

With a gentle grip around his neck, Hoseok's palm pressed up against his adam's apple, Hyungwon cracked a smile into the kiss for just a moment before he pushed his tongue inside Hoseok's mouth, catching him off guard as a small, muffled gasp was let out.  His tongue wrapped around Hoseok's; trailed over the roof of his mouth; traced the back of his teeth; pulled out a countless number of moans.  Continuing to fight against his restraints, Hyungwon wanted to thrust his hips upwards into Hoseok's hand but his position denied him that as well.

Hoseok practically melted into the kiss, unable to keep up with Hyungwon's skilled tongue working its way around every inch of his mouth.  "Hyungwon..." he moaned, pulling away a little from the kiss.  He arched his back and leaned closer to Hyungwon, feeling the younger's hot breath against the crook of his neck.

"Where's that control you asked for now, Hoseok?" Hyungwon teased.  He ran his tongue slowly over the flesh, feeling how Hoseok's neck trembled at his touch.  The older groaned in response as his hand continued to pump their members together and his body began to heat up.  Hyungwon, too, let out a few small moans because of the friction.  But he also kept up with the only touches he could give Hoseok:  Gentle kisses to his neck and a few bites to the skin.

With a rather embarrassingly loud moan as he thumbed over the slit, Hoseok dropped his head to Hyungwon's shoulder.  "How do y-you always...do that?" he mumbled against the flesh.  "Even when you give me control, I..." his sentence trailed off, muffled.

"Hyung," he called, almost in a teasing way. Hoseok slowly lifted his head, his cheeks bright red and bottom lip between his teeth as he hesitantly met Hyungwon's gaze.  The younger leaned closer to him, allowing their lips to brush together but never actually touch.  "Suck me off," he breathed, pulling away with a smirk.

Hoseok turned his gaze away for a moment when he pulled his hand away from their erections, yet feeling a little more than just disappointed.  He pushed himself off of Hyungwon's lap, settling himself instead on his knees at the foot of chair between Hyungwon's legs.  Their eyes met as the younger spread his legs a little wider, allowing Hoseok to bring his elbows to Hyungwon's thighs for a more comfortable position.  A moan ripped through the heated silence as Hoseok grasped the length gently with one hand and slid his tongue along the underside of it as well.  All without breaking their eye contact.

As a hiss slipped out from between Hyungwon's teeth, Hoseok smirked to himself as he trailed kisses along the underside up to the tip.  With one hand slowly stroking the length to start off, his other hand was gripping Hyungwon's thigh to keep himself steady.  But he could feel how Hyungwon trembled at his touch and it was probably more due to impatience.  Hyungwon may tease to no end, but he himself doesn't like to be teased (Hoseok, of course, used this to his advantage.)

Pulling his head away, he smiled up innocently at Hyungwon before dropping his head to the younger's thigh and trailing kisses along the sensitive area, listening in pure bliss how Hyungwon groaned at each kiss.  "Do you like it?"

"I'd like it more if you'd hurry up," Hyungwon muttered, as impatient as always.  Hoseok smiled again at his words, knowing that Hyungwon really couldn't do much about it and if Hoseok couldn't have his way with dominance once again, he'd sure as Hell have his way with Hyungwon while he could.

"I need to first have my way and," he paused, leaving the rest of his sentence hanging on the tip of his tongue as he went back to Hyungwon's dick and wrapped his lips around the tip just to suck on it harshly for no longer than a second and smile at how Hyungwon threw his head back.  When Hyungwon hissed once more, Hoseok flicked his tongue over the slit before finally continuing, watching the younger's every reaction, "tease  _Master_."  He added much emphasis on the word "Master", wanting to see how Hyungwon would react to that kind of kink coming into play.

When Hyungwon looked down at him with a slight raised brow, flushed cheeks, and a gently heaving chest he couldn't tell what the younger was thinking and he didn't know if he liked that or not.  " _Master_?  Really?" a hint of amusement was hidden in Hyungwon's impatient tone.  He ran his tongue over his dried lips before nibbling at the bottom one, curious as to how he could use this against Hoseok.  When he finally got it, a smirk tugged across his features.  "Well, _Master_ told you already, didn't I?  Suck. Me. Off."

Laughing under his breath to himself at Hyungwon's rather quick acceptance of the term, Hoseok finally wrapped his lips around his cock and hollowed his cheeks.  His tongue sliding along the underside of Hyungwon's shaft as he took in more before pulling away a little, going slowly with how much he took in at once.  He tried to constantly maintain eye contact with Hyungwon, knowing full well how crazy it drove the younger, but couldn't manage it whenever he took in a little too much and would gag against Hyungwon's cock.  Of course, the gags sent harsh vibrations to jolt through the younger's whole length, causing him to throw his head back suddenly in response.

As Hyungwon bucked up into Hoseok's mouth, he felt his dick hit the back of his throat and he looked down to see Hoseok still staring up at him with hollowed cheeks and a slight tear in his eye.  The sight of the older like that, with Hyungwon's cock all the way down his closed throat, made the younger's skin prickle in response.  An amazing sensation sparking through his body that was also the oddest mix between ecstasy, impatience once more as his member throbbed, and the need to feel more.  Letting his body sink back down as his erection eased out of Hoseok's throat once again, he stared back at the older's almost innocent appearing gaze as he said, "touch yourself."  He spoke in such a demanding way despite his unsteady voice that Hoseok's didn't even think about denying him his request.

Hoseok took his hand off Hyungwon's thigh and brought it to his neglected dick, starting right off with fast strokes.  He continued to bob his head along Hyungwon's member, listening to the younger's moans.  Soon enough, his own moans began to muffle against the other's cock, acting as almost constant vibrations to drive Hyungwon over the edge.

"F-Fuck!" Hyungwon cried out, feeling how Hoseok's tongue skilfully dragged itself around his size, making sure to not miss an inch of it.  As yet another string of curses poured out from Hyungwon's mouth, Hoseok focused himself entirely on running his tongue along the length as he sucked as hard as he could.  He even grazed his teeth over the shaft when he could and would trace the veins with the tip of his tongue.  Hyungwon's back arched at that, his moan hissing through his teeth.  "W-Wait!  I c-can't come yet..."  At his words, Hoseok released his and Hyungwon's erections and pulled his mouth away with a _pop!_ ringing through the room.  Letting his breath calm a little, Hyungwon nodded his head slightly to behind him a few seconds before finally clarifying, "undo the handcuffs."

Hyungwon followed Hoseok's every movement closely as the older grabbed the small key to the handcuffs on the table and got behind Hyungwon to undo them.  The very second that his hands were free and his wrists baring red marks, he stood from the chair at last and turned to Hoseok, a smirk already on his face as he put his hand out.  "Give them to me," he demanded, extending his hand further.  Hoseok knew it wasn't a good idea to, but he hesitantly gave the pair of handcuffs to Hyungwon along with the key to them.

"With all that teasing you did to me"  The handcuffs held tightly in one hand, Hyungwon spun Hoseok around and forced both hands behind his back.  "I think you need to be punished."  He clamped the handcuffs closed around Hoseok's wrists, tugging on the chain between them to make sure they were secure.  "One more thing.  Stay right here," he said as he placed the key on the table before moving over to their bag off to the side.  He pulled something out of it that Hoseok didn't see, and Hyungwon made sure to keep it tightly hidden in his palms as he went back over to Hoseok with a dark smirk that made shivers run down the blond's spine.  Without warning, Hyungwon grasped Hoseok's erection and gave it several harsh pumps.  Hoseok let out a few incoherent curses in surprise, but the strokes stopped just as quickly as they had started and he instead felt Hyungwon's long fingers slide something over his length.  

Hoseok knew exactly what it was and for a second his mind began to race in what possibly was either fear, regret, or anger towards Hyungwon.  Maybe all three.  "Oh, God.  Fuck you, Hyungwon!  What the fuck?" he shouted, looking down only to see the obvious cock ring wrapped around the base of his member. 

"I told you:  You need to be punished," Hyungwon commented with that sinful smirk of his.  He put his hand on Hoseok's elbow and harshly pulled him over to the table.  "Now," he began, running a finger down from Hoseok's chin to his neck and finally to his collarbone, "I get to have my way with you."  Before the blond could say anything, he was spun around again to face the table and within a second his upper body was bent forward onto it

Hyungwon reached for the bottle of lube on the table beside Hoseok, clicking open the cap and pouring a decent amount onto his fingers.  "Where's that dominance of yours now, Hoseok?"  The smirk that accompanied his words could practically be _felt_ in his voice.  And it made Hoseok groan and his cock twitch with anticipation.  "Didn't this start," he slid two fingers into Hoseok right from the start, knowing full well he could take them both, "when you asked to switch things up a bit so you could own me for a night?"  He pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, listening to the eldest's gentle mewling as his walls tightened around his fingers.

The black haired man reached forward and threaded his slender fingers through Hoseok's hair, knotting them in the blond locks as tightly as he could.  Hoseok whimpered at the pain, his teeth meeting with his bruised bottom lip.

"Hmm, what happened to that new kink of yours?"  Hyungwon leaned forward, licking a stripe up from the dip of Hoseok's spine at the centre of his back to the nape of his neck.  "I didn't think I'd ever like it, but I did.  The way the title of Master just sounded so fucking sweet and innocent but just a tad sinful coming from you." He pulled his fingers out to the top joint of them, quickly sliding in a third digit before he slammed them back into Hoseok.

With a moan breaking through the air, Hoseok threw his head back and attempted to push himself even further down on Hyungwon's long fingers.  "Oh, fuck!  Hyungwon--"

"No, no, no.  I wanna hear you call me 'Master' again," Hyungwon interrupted, bending his fingers inside of Hoseok and smiling widely in satisfaction when the man lifted his head and practically cried out a string of nonsensical curses.

"M-Master!  It feels so good."  Hoseok gave in rather quickly to Hyungwon's requests, most likely due to just wanting to be fucked already as he grew more and more impatient.  And the cock ring was not helping in the slightest, obviously.  His knees buckled under him, pressing him further into the cold surface of the table.

Fingers still curved and digging into the older's walls, Hyungwon pulled them apart and created a scissoring motion, stretching him open even further.  He trailed kisses down Hoseok's smooth back, stopping to create a circular pattern over the small of his back with his tongue.  Hoseok mewled at the feeling as he found against his restraints.  The dark haired man twisted his fingers inside of him, feeling how it pushed his walls, forcing them to open more. Placing his plump lips on the flesh of Hoseok's back, he sucked at the area before smirking against it and saying, "do you like it?"  He pulled his fingers slowly out and stopped just at the fingertips so he could push them back inside deeply.

Hoseok whimpered as he rested his forehead on the table.  "Oh, God, yes! Please just fuck me already!" he cried out.

With a smirk across his face, Hyungwon pulled Hoseok's head back by his hair, listening to how he whimpered at the pain.  He leaned close to Hoseok's ear and nibbled softly at the flesh at the crook of his neck.  "But I already am, aren't I?"  He dug his fingertips into Hoseok's walls until he found his prostate, involuntarily letting out a small groan of his own when Hoseok's whole body twitched in response and he clenched around his fingers for a moment.  

"Would you just fucking do it already? Holy f-fuck!" Hoseok pleaded.  However, when Hyungwon complied to his request at last, he let out a few incoherent curses under his breath in protest to the empty feeling that accompanied it.

Hyungwon grabbed the lube again and poured some into the palm of his hand.  He hissed at the feeling of the liquid spreading over his length as he gave himself a few strokes.  When he was ready he brought one hand to grab at the small chain holding Hoseok's handcuffs together while he held his member steady and aimed it at Hoseok's entrance with the other hand, rubbing it over the sensitive area teasingly.  With a loud, impatient cry from Hoseok telling him to hurry up, Hyungwon laughed in response.  "After all the teasing you did, do you really think you deserve to be fucked?"  Hyungwon continued to rub his dick between Hoseok's cheeks, groaning at the feeling.  "I think you should just suck me off and then we call it a night.  Maybe if you're really good, you'll get lucky and I'll let you jerk yourself off as well."

"Please, please!  I...n-need your cock.  You need to..." he trailed his sentence off, his face heating up as he cursed Hyungwon's name and existence to himself in his head.

"Hmm?  What's that?  I need to what?" Hyungwon teased.  He laughed to himself when Hoseok's pushed himself back, silently begging him to just enter him already.  "If you really want my cock, if you really _need_ my cock you'll finish that sentence."

Wondering what he had gotten himself into for even beginning that sentence, Hoseok mentally beat him up for even letting that sentence into his mind to begin with.  "You need to...p-punish me already..."

"I think you're forgetting something there."  Hyungwon tugged at the chain to his handcuffs, watching how it pulled Hoseok's hands closer together.

The blond glanced over his shoulder as best he could to glare darkly at Hyungwon before sighing.  He was hard, cock twitching already with that damned cock ring around it and he just wanted it off.  He knew his orgasm wasn't far off already, but at this rate he wouldn't be getting it anytime soon even if the toy wasn't wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.  Giving in to impatience and lust, he inhaled deeply as he tried again, " _Master_ needs to punish m-me..."

Smiling in satisfaction, Hyungwon leaned down and kissed softly at Hoseok's shoulder blade.  "There we go.  See?  That wasn't so hard."

 _Fuck you,_ is what Hoseok wanted to say in reply.  And he would've.  But the very second he opened his mouth to do so, Hyungwon pushed inside him, filling him to the hilt.  Instead of any words, all that came out of Hoseok's mouth were choked down moans and partial screams as he felt himself stretch open to fit Hyungwon's cock inside.  The younger's cock was quite thick, not as thick as Hoseok's but definitely longer than his.  He was thick enough to always make Hoseok feel full, and long enough to always hit the right spots inside of him to drive him crazy and leave him an incoherent mess of heavy pants, loud moans, and screams.

As they waited for Hoseok's slight pain to subside, Hyungwon brought his now free hand up to the blond's shoulder and gripped it firmly, pulling him back against his member to make sure he was as deep as he could be inside of him.  "Fuck...  You always feel so fucking good."  Hyungwon stilled, allowing himself to adjust to the always-somehow-tight feeling of Hoseok and to allow the older to adjust to the pain of being stretched even further.

Hyungwon reached over and dug two fingers between the leather of the choker and Hoseok's neck.  He tugged on it, hearing Hoseok gasp as his head was forced back.  "Look at you all tied up.  It's hard to believe that I ever agreed to let you fuck me when you feel and look so fucking amazing all submissive like this," he teased, needing to distract the older from the pain.  He pulled his hand away from the choker and ghosted his fingertips down Hoseok's back, gliding easily over the smooth skin with the help of the remains of lubricant still staining his fingers.  "Besides, you love it," he purred, pulling out only about an inch before pushing back inside, proving his point when Hoseok moaned loudly and pushed his hips back towards Hyungwon.  "You love and look so good with my cock buried inside you.  Screaming my name and begging me to fuck you harder; deeper.  Wanting me to bruise that beautifully flawless skin of yours," he growled, his voice low and daring and causing Hoseok to melt against the shiver that ran down his spine.

The very thought of it all and the reality as well made Hoseok's cock twitch in need for desperate attention and he once again fought weakly against his restraints so he could touch himself.  "Master...  P-Please move! Move!"  He dropped his cheek to the table, unable to keep his head up any longer even with Hyungwon's help.

Hyungwon wasted no time in pulling out to the tip, stilling for a moment to cherish the sweet sound of that drawn out moan from Hoseok when he did before slamming back inside of him.  "Oh, fuck!  H-Hyungwon!"  Hoseok involuntarily tried to arch his back but couldn't against the surface of the table.  The black-haired man steadied himself as he slammed into Hoseok at different angles, speeds, and pressures, trying to find the perfect spot to always throw Hoseok over the edge; always hit his sweet spot.

"Does it feel good?  Does my cock feel good?" Hyungwon groaned, smiling weakly with a breathy laugh as he dropped his forehead to Hoseok's back.

"Yes!  Oh, God, fuck yes!" Hoseok moaned, his body twitching in response as Hyungwon started picking up in speed.  Saliva pooled around the corner of his mouth and dripped out onto the table, but he didn't even notice as Hyungwon's nails raked down the side of his rib cage.  "F-Fuck!"  His upper body continuously slid harshly against the smooth surface of table, causing a little bit of pain to mix in as Hyungwon's thrusts only got faster.  "D-Deeper, Master!  Please fuck me harder!"

"My, y-you seem extra needy tonight, d-don't you?"  Despite his mocking words, Hyungwon obliged and lifted himself back up, bringing one hand to Hoseok's shoulder and tightening the other around the chain of the handcuffs.  He pulled harshly on both every time he slammed into Hoseok, pulling him back onto his cock as he moved forward to ensure he hit him as deep and roughly as he could.

Hoseok legs felt like they were gonna give out underneath him, but he fought for them to stay up as he rocked his hips against Hyungwon's thrusts, hearing him moan rather loudly.  "Ah, H-Hyungwon!  Your moans are so s-sweet..." he breathed, his lips chapped from all the panting.  His chest heaved against the table and his fingers twitched as his cock ached for some sort of attention.  "Master, please!  Your cock is...so fucking good!"  He could feel something strange in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close but the ring prevented him from actually releasing.  "P-Please, please remove the cock ring!  I n-need to come..."

Hyungwon leaned close to his ear, using his tongue to play with the earrings.  "You'll come when I say you will, hear me?"  He pushed even harder, proving his point to Hoseok.  But as he did the older screamed his name followed by a number of curses.  He hit his prostate.  "There we go," he said, smirking in satisfaction to himself as he placed himself perfect for that same angle and rammed inside again, finally creating a pace for them both.  It was relentless, his thrusts, giving no time between each one for Hoseok to have room to moan evenly.  Instead, his moans were overlapped with screams as well as Hyungwon practically abused his prostate, almost always hitting it dead-on.

"Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck!"  Hoseok dropped his head to table painfully, not caring as his eyes rolled back and his body jolted violently.  A dry orgasm rushing through him.  The feeling was strange, a bit painful but still amazing.  It made his lower stomach feel strange as very little pre-cum leaked out from his cock as the ring prevented him from actually coming.  As he stayed on the high, Hyungwon still fucking him into the table without slowing down to let him slowly ride out the dry orgasm, his moans turned to loud panting and groans.

"Oh fuck!"  Hyungwon screamed, throwing his head back as Hoseok's walls tightened around him, squeezing him.  "Fuck!  You're so damn good!  So fucking tight.  God...it's like your trying to make my come already," he breathed, trying to keep his pace even.

Hoseok came down from the high soon enough and his moans escalated once again, his dick still hard and begging for an actual release, but Hyungwon still wasn't allowing him that.  His cock throbbed inside the ring while his walls pulsed around Hyungwon's.  His fists were clenched tightly as his nails dug into the palm of his hands.  He just wanted the damned ring off so he could come, he didn't care how long or hard Hyungwon fucked him after that, if he'd be able to walk when they were done or if his body was covered in bruises.  He just wanted to come; he _needed_ to come.  "H-Hyungwon please, I--" he stopped, his sentence ending with a sharp inhale and then a scream.  His eyes wide and blank as he was over stimulated.  Hyungwon had grasped his leaking cock with one hand and was stroking it quickly in time with his thrusts.  "N-No! No, no, no, no no!  Don't do t-that--  It's too much!  I can't--"  His body tensed and his mind went blank.  Another dry orgasm coursed through him and he screamed louder than he had before.  

"H-Holy fuck, Master!"  His head was thrown back and his hands wanted to grab at something; anything.  The only thing they could find in their reach was Hyungwon's wrist, and he grabbed him tightly with one hand and dug his nails deeply in the flesh, hearing how he hissed at the pain but neither cared.  "Fuck!  Hyungwon, Hyungwon, H-Hyunwon!"  Hoseok practically started chanting his lover's name as his body was more sensitive than usual and he could feel something strange pooling in his lower abdomen.  He had dry orgasms before (Hyungwon denied him actual releases several times before, probably yet another kink of his) but he never experienced two in a row especially within only mere minutes of each other.

Hyungwon screamed as well, unable to keep up his pace as his release was far too close.  With the hand still stroking Hoseok, he finally slid the ring off the older's member before chuckling darkly and most definitely weakly.  "T-Two orgasms like that in a row, Hyung...  Your b-body...must be aching...right now, huh?"

With the ring off, Hoseok felt like he could finally breath (not really as his breath was heavy and dry, and he was certain to not have a voice tomorrow because of it and all of his screams.  "J-Just keep fucking me, please!  Harder!" he demanded.

With his strokes to Hoseok's cock stopping, Hyungwon moved that hand up Hoseok's hair instead and tangled his nimble fingers inside of it, pulling hard as they both moaned loudly.  None of their moans were normal at that point, almost all of them were screams and pleas for more even though both were already so close to the edge it was almost painful.  "Hoseok, I...I'm s-so close!"  Hoseok tried to form a response but instead only let out a scream as Hyungwon once again stuck his prostate.

Hoseok pulsed around Hyungwon's cock as his own release was so close yet not close enough.  In response to the older's walls squeezing him, Hyungwon screamed his name as he dick throbbed once more before finally, as he rammed in deeply again, he shot his seed inside Hoseok.  His head was thrown back and his eyes rolled back as well as he panted and moaned through the entirety of his orgasm, still thrusting into the short man as fast as his exhausted body would allow him.  Beneath him though, Hoseok was a mess as he babbled nonsense after nonsense that never met Hyungwon's ears.  Finally though, he too collapsed as one last drop of pre-cum dripped to the floor below before he finally was able to release all of it.  Most of his cum spilled onto the floor, but some had dripped onto his sore feet.

Hyungwon continued thrusting for a little longer, but when his orgasm had ended and he was on his post-orgasm high, he stilled inside Hoseok and instead reached a hand over to stroke the man.  He snapped his wrist with such perfection even if his actual strokes were sloppy and weak as he twisted his hand around his cock, moving up and down.  He made sure they had both came down from their highs before he finally pulled out.  Hoseok slid down from the table, exhausted as he nearly fell to the floor but was quickly caught by Hyungwon with a hand around his waist.  His own legs could no longer hold him as his body quickly began to ache.

"F...Fuck...  I can already feel how sore I am..." Hoseok breathed, stuttering as his mind went blank from exhaustion.  Neither had caught their breath yet, but Hyungwon grabbed the small key from the table and pulled Hoseok with him over to the chair and sat in it, getting Hoseok on his lap with his back to him.  He undid the handcuffs and lazily pulled them them off of Hoseok.  Angry red marks and bruises covered both wrists and Hyungwon felt a little apologetic for how rough he was with Hoseok, but he usually always did after any of their bondage plays or experiments.  Hoseok knew he was very, _very_ rough and enjoyed it, so Hyungwon soon learned that he didn't constantly need to apologise every time he went a little overboard with him.  That didn't stop him from silently apologising, of course.

He wrapped both arms around the older's waist and held him close, kissing down his back and tasting the saltiness of his sweat against his dry lips whenever he licked them.  "You're so good," he whispered against the flesh.  Hoseok glanced over his shoulder at the younger, smiling somehow innocently at him.  He reached a hand over to Hyungwon's hair, petting it softly.

"You're the one that's too good to me."

Hyungwon glanced up at him through his long lashes, still placing light butterfly kisses to his back as though they'd magically soothe his soreness.  "You call that being good to you?  I quite literally fucked you into the table."

Hoseok laughed, pulling gently at Hyungwon's black locks of hair before placing that hand on the younger's shoulder instead, pushing him away so he could lean back.  He did and placed his back on Hyungwon's chest and the back of his head on his shoulder.  "It is.  Maybe you could be a little 'meaner' to me next time," he said with the soft peck to Hyungwon's lips.

The younger smirked in response, bringing his lips to Hoseok's neck and shoulder exposed to him instead and sucked gently at the sensitive areas.  "Just a little?"

As his breath was almost finally caught, Hoseok let out a less breathy laugh as he tilted his head and felt Hyungwon immediately drag his lips to the crook of his neck.  "Maybe more than just a little then."

"Still want to be dominant against me?  Or have you learned your lesson?"

Hoseok peeked his eyes open and looked to his side at Hyungwon, their gazes locking for a moment as Hyungwon stopped his kisses and instead rubbed his thumbs soothingly over his lower abdomen.  "Well, it would be a nice sight to witness to see you begging me to fuck you for a change.  But I do quite like the feeling of your cock a bit more than the thought so," he paused, pecking Hyungwon's jaw, "maybe not anytime soon."  

"By the way, what's this new 'Master' kink you got going on now?"

Hoseok blushed a little at that.  "Well, it was just an idea to tease you actually.  It didn't start off as a kink, just simply a way to drive you crazy, to be honest."

"But look now:  I fucking love hearing it and you look like you enjoy saying it as well," Hyungwon teased.

They smiled at each other for a moment, just staying in the gentle embrace of each other, before Hoseok's face flushed a bright red and he hesitantly broke the loving silence between them.  "I...  Uhh...  I think your...cum is, uhh--" he said embarrassingly, interrupted when Hyungwon lifted him no problem, slowly sliding out from under him and letting him sit in the chair alone.  A bit of cum had dripped onto Hyungwon's leg but he ignored it as he went to grab some washcloths.  When he returned, the drying semen on his leg was gone as he immediately went over to Hoseok and cleaned off his feet finally.  

"Can you stand up for a second?  Or at least bend over and use the chair for support?"

With his face still bright red from embarrassment, Hoseok slowly stood up but instead brought his hands to Hyungwon's shoulders for support.  The younger reached over and wiped the chair first before he reached behind Hoseok and wiped the cum that was dripping down his leg.

"This is the last time I'm letting you come inside my ass, got it?" Hoseok whined, gently hitting his clenched fist against Hyungwon's chest.

"Whatever you say," Hyungwon teased, smiling at the older before lowering him back into the chair.  He went over to the table and crouched down to clean some of Hoseok's seed on the floor.  Finally having cleaned up their mess, he went to discard the dirtied washcloth in the bin before he returned.  "Okay, now to put away the toys.  I'll wash them tomorrow morning."  He grabbed all their used toys and the lube and threw them back in the bag before just tossing it under the table and turning back to Hoseok who was dozing off from exhaustion.  "Come on, let's get in bed."  He went over to shorter male and helped him stand.  "You're so cute," he whispered in his ear as they walked to the bedroom, earning himself another playful hit to the chest.

"And you're awful," Hoseok joked with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> We've all sinned now, don't deny it. I'm a sinner, you're a sinner, Wonho's a sinner, Hyungwon's a sinner, my fingers are sinners for writing this and my brain is the biggest sinner of all for thinking up all of this. We're all in Hell together now and we aren't getting out. Welcome.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  Also gonna shamelessly say that I finally started a Twitter specifically for my writing! You can talk with me there if you want [@hyungwonhoe_](https://twitter.com/hyungwonhoe_)


End file.
